Yoshi and the Magic Crystalline Fruit Bowl
by Hyper Librarian's Daughter
Summary: On his birthday, Yoshi received gifts from his Nintendo friends, including a crystalline fruit bowl from Olimar. When Arc senses warriors' spirits within the fruits in the fruit bowl, Yoshi eats some of them, changing into a few Final Fantasy jobs.


_Yoshi and the Magic Crystalline Fruit Bowl_

"I've got packages, kupo!"

Arc, one of the Warriors of the Light, took the packages from the Moogle, who then left. He went back inside Dreamcatcher Manor, home of the elusive, misunderstood Male Selkie Dreamcatchers from the world of _Crystal Chronicles_. It was also home to the Warriors of the Light from the world of _Final Fantasy III_, and the mages Shirma and Croma.

Arc examined the packages. They were from the Nintendo world, where the Super Smash Bros (and Sisters) lived. All of them were for one of the Smash Bros living in Dreamcatcher Manor: Yoshi. Taped on the packages were birthday cards for Yoshi. He took the packages to the dining room. Olimar and the Pikmin were there, setting the table.

"Ah, it's one of the Warriors of the Light," said Olimar.

"Please, just call me Arc," said Arc.

"Well then, Arc," said Olimar. "Are there any goings-on in the Quadra Islands?"

Arc shook his head as he put down the packages. "There's nothing in particular. But these packages and birthday cards tell me that…"

"Oh, I requested the Brawl Family to deliver them here," said Olimar, breaking Arc's sentence. "It's Yoshi's birthday."

"So it is," said Arc.

"Yoshi is still asleep, though," said Olimar. "But he'll wake up soon. I got him a special present that's beautiful, and he could store the fruits he gathered last night there." Before Arc left the dining room to get his friends, Olimar whispered to him, "Let's make it a surprise party for Yoshi when he comes here. Get everybody here, especially the Male Selkie Dreamcatchers."

Arc nodded, and left the dining room. Olimar and the Pikmin went back to putting the finishing touches on the dinner table.

Arc returned to his room, swapping his yellow scarf for his golden scarf and his brown gloves for his golden gloves. After stowing his yellow scarf and brown gloves, his friends Luneth, Refia, and Ingus came in.

"Hey, Arc!" said Luneth. "What's going on?"

"One of our Smash Friends, Yoshi, is having a birthday," said Arc.

"Is he, now?" said Refia.

"You should come to the dining room and prepare to make a surprise for him," said Arc. "I'm getting the other Male Selkie Dreamcatchers and Smash Friends, as well as Shirma and Croma."

"Indeed we will," said Ingus. "We will meet you as soon as you have everybody."

Luneth, Refia, and Ingus left the room. A few seconds later Arc left the room, playing messenger to spread the word about Yoshi's birthday to the other Male Selkie Dreamcatchers, the Smash Friends Luigi, Toon Link, and Pokémon Trainer Red, and the mages Shirma and Croma. After everyone joined up with Arc, they went with him to the dining room, where they met up with Olimar and the Pikmin, who have just finished setting up the table and cooked vegetarian fish for dinner, and Luneth, Refia, and Ingus.

"Lights off, Olimar!" said Luigi.

"I got it," said Olimar. He formed a chain of Pikmin to reach for the light switch, flicking it off. He said to his friends, "Don't say a word, now!"

In the Smash Friends' room, located on the second floor of Dreamcatcher Manor and was in-between the Light Warriors' room and the mages' room, Yoshi woke up.

_Ah, what a snooze,_ he said telepathically. (Yes, Yoshi was capable of using telepathy; he learned it from the Male Selkie Dreamcatchers.) He went downstairs. He looked around, but found no sign of anyone. The last room he went to was the dining room. As he flipped the light switch to turn on the light, everyone emerged from the table, shouting in unison:

"SURPRISE!"

Yoshi became surprised. _Oh, hey guys! It's dinner time, right?_

One of the Male Selkie Dreamcatchers, Liam, nodded. _Not only that, Yoshi, it's your birthday!_

"Happy birthday!" everyone said in unison.

Yoshi became happy. _Thanks, guys!_

Arc opened the white package. With help from Luneth, he got the cake out of the package. Yoshi became surprised as he looked at the cake, which looked like a familiar, popular game console. _A Wii cake! Mario and Peach made that! _Yoshi looked at the other packages, and opened them. He got a variety of gifts from his friends back in the world of the Smash Bros, including a Dededoll from King Dedede, an Arwing model from Fox McCloud, and a Master Sword model from Link. Yoshi opened Luigi's gift, and inside was a Samus doll.

"Peach got that for her birthday, now she asked me to entrust that to you," said Luigi.

Lastly, Yoshi opened Olimar's gift, and inside was a fruit bowl made of crystal. _A crystal fruit bowl! Thanks, Olimar!_

"You can store your fruit there," said Olimar.

Before anyone moved, the crystal fruit bowl gave off a faint light. It blessed Yoshi with its light, and then generated a cornucopia of different kinds of fruit. Arc approached the crystal fruit bowl and touched the fruit.

"I sense spirits of warriors within the fruit," he said. He touched a young coconut. "This coconut has the spirit of a knight!"

Yoshi used his tongue to snatch the coconut. Suddenly his appearance changed. Yoshi was dressed in heavy iron armor. He lifted the visor to reveal his eyes.

Arc touched the apple. "This apple has the spirit of a thief!"

Yoshi ate the apple. Instead of being covered in iron armor, he was dressed in light green clothing, and wore a green bandana.

Arc touched the peach. "This peach has the spirit of a white mage!"

Yoshi ate the peach, changing his light green clothing and green bandana into a long white robe with red triangular linings and a cat-ear hood.

"Aww, how cute," said Shirma.

Arc touched the blackberry. "This blackberry has the spirit of a black mage!"

Yoshi ate the blackberry. His white robe and cat-ear hood changed into a blue robe and a pointy hat. His entire face was black except for his eyes, which were now yellow, and his green nose.

Arc touched the lychee. "This lychee has the spirit of a red mage!"

Yoshi ate the lychee. _Mmmm, sweet!_ His blue robe and pointy hat changed into a red robe with a cape and a red feathered hat. Yoshi's face was back to normal, too.

"Looks very stylish!" said Refia.

Arc touched the plum. "This plum has the spirit of a scholar!"

Yoshi ate the plum. His red robe changed into the clothes that professors from days of old wore and his red feathered hat changed into a graduation cap. He wore glasses, too.

Arc touched the pear. "This pear has the spirit of a ranger!"

Yoshi ate the pear. He no longer wore his professor clothes, graduation cap, and glasses, but green clothing covered with a brown vest and a green feathered cap. _Ranger Yoshi at your service!_

Arc touched the other fruits. "These have the spirits of warriors familiar and unfamiliar to me."

Another fruit appeared in the crystal fruit bowl. It was a mango. Arc touched it. "This has the spirit of a freelancer."

Yoshi ate the mango. His green clothing with a brown vest and green feathered cap faded. He was back to his normal self. The fruits that Yoshi ate regenerated in the crystal fruit bowl.

"Well, Yoshi?" said Olimar. "Did you like my present?"

Yoshi nodded happily. _Yes, I like it so much, Olimar!_

Arc smiled. "Well, Luneth, Refia, Ingus, and I, as well as the Male Selkie Dreamcatchers, aren't the only ones who can change jobs." He held up his glass of water. "We now toast to Yoshi's birthday, and his new ability to change jobs with the fruits in his crystal fruit bowl!"

Everyone held up their glasses of water and made a toast. Yoshi smiled. _Oh, this is the best birthday ever!_


End file.
